


Invierno

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sus 74 años, tuvo una buena vida; tuvo 2 hijos con su difunto esposo, Víctor Trevor, a una década de enviudar, su nieto ha tomado como misión, encontrar una pareja a su excéntrico abuelo. ¿Tendrá éxito?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invierno

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, mención de muerte de personaje, romántico, familiar.

 

Resumen: A sus 74 años, tuvo una buena vida; tuvo 2 hijos con su difunto esposo, Víctor Trevor, a una década de enviudar, su nieto ha tomado como misión, encontrar una pareja a su excéntrico abuelo. ¿Tendrá éxito?

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Invierno

 

—

Capítulo único 

 

A sus 74 años, Sherlock Holmes estaba muy bien conservado. Casi tan ágil, como en sus mejores años; sus cabellos rizados—alguna vez negros—, ahora salpicados aquí y allá de gris. Las arugas curtían su piel. Actualmente vivía con su hija y nieto.

Sherlock era un reconocido detective consultor, el primero, pero no el único, pues su hija también se dedicaba a lo mismo. 

Era una mañana de primavera; Sherlock disfrutaba del sol en el pequeño jardín, mientras revisaba sus mensajes en su Tablet; por el rabillo del ojo, observó acercarse a un chico de 10 años, era su nieto; Víctor Holmes. El muchacho puso su portátil y la mesita de jardín, frente a su abuelo.

—No —dijo Sherlock, cortante. Su nieto, que parecía ser la viva imagen de su homónimo, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.  
—Abuelo. Necesitas salir, conocer personas, que no tengan nada que ver con asesinos —dijo Víctor, cruzándose de brazos. —Necesitas a alguien de tu edad…  
—¿Me estas llamando viejo? —preguntó Sherlock, indignado. Víctor suspiró, definitivamente su familia eran unos grandes reinas del drama y su abuelo, era la emperatriz.  
—Ya estoy casado, ¿lo has olvidado?

El menor frunció el ceño en una mueca que a Sherlock se le antojó tan parecida a la de su difunto esposo.

—No puedes estar solo, a mi abuelito no le agradaría.  
—Tal vez estoy demasiado viejo, que me he vuelto senil, pero hasta donde yo sé, tu madre y tú, viven conmigo. No estoy solo —se quejó Sherlock, ¿por qué era tanta la insistencia de su nieto? Él, de ningún modo pensaba engañar a Víctor.  
—Yo me refería a un compañero con el cual pasar las tardes persiguiendo criminales por la ciudad, alguien que evite que dejes sangre de animal regada por toda la cocina.  
—La última vez, fuiste tú —el niño movió su mano, restándole importancia al asunto.  
—Detalles. Pero aun así deberías intentarlo; una cita no te matará.  
—No —¿Es que ese mocoso había heredado la idiotez de su padre? Seguramente sí, ¿por qué otra razón estaría sugiriendo que engañara a Víctor?

Viendo, el niño que no lograría nada; decidió dejarlo por la paz, no por haberse dado por vencido, claro que no; un Holmes jamás renuncia a lo que quiere, pero su madre no tardaría en llegar y no quería encontrarla, después de todo, el director de la escuela la había mandado a llamar por cierto incidente en el laboratorio de química (que por cierto había explotado), sin mencionar a sus compañeros a quienes les volvió la piel de un bonito azul eléctrico.

Víctor tomó su portátil y se marchó; debía pensar en otra estrategia. Ni bien cruzó la mitad del jardín cuando se topó con su madre. Shirley Holmes miró a su vástago, pero no hizo comentario, tan solo siguió caminando hasta ocupar el asiento que tan solo un minuto atrás, ocupaba el niño.

—Un nuevo intento —dijo la mujer y Sherlock bufó en respuesta; se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos un poco, una acción que, con los años había encontrado relajante.  
—Es igual de impulsivo que Víctor —dijo el viejo detective con melancolía.  
—Espero que no, de lo contrario, terminaras saliendo con personas aburridas, que te hablarán de sus insufribles hijos y de sus detestables nietos.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza; cierto, Víctor siempre lograba salirse con la suya, como cuando lo convenció de llamar a sus hijos: Scott y Shirley, o cuando evitó que asesinara a la ex pareja de su hija por abandonarla con un bebé de menos de dos años; aunque, siendo francos, él podría fácilmente matarlo y nunca nadie se hubiese enterado.

—Necesito de tu ayuda, padre.  
—No voy a ir a la escuela de Víctor —cortó el mayor. Odiaba ir a las reuniones de padres, por eso era su pareja el que siempre se encargaba (especialmente por la sanidad mental de los profesores).  
—Iría yo, pero tengo un caso importante en Rusia y me es imposible cumplir con la cita —Sherlock bufó molesto; era la quinta vez en dos meses que algún profesor mandaba llamar a su hija, por algún asunto sin importancia, como haber sido llamado idiota, mencionar que su pareja se estaba acostando con su mejor amigo, o en este último caso; casi volar la mitad del laboratorio de química y volver azul, la piel de los presentes.  
—Yo iré a Rusia, tú ve a la escuela de Víctor —Shirley elevó una ceja, en un gesto puramente de Sherlock.  
—El caso es un asesinato en un internado para señoritas; no permiten hombres.

Eso no representaba problemas para un maestro del disfraz como lo era Sherlock Holmes, pero la expresión de su hija, le dijo que había algo más. ¡Oh! El asunto era personal, así que la víctima era alguien conocida: Miska Kresnik, a quien su hija conoció durante sus años de escuela como estudiante de intercambio.

—Bien, pero ten cuidado y recuerda que…  
—Los sentimientos son un obstáculo —recitó la joven —. No te preocupes, padre. Calculo que resolveré este caso en menos de 3 horas —Sherlock levantó una ceja, ¿tanto tiempo para un simple 2? No, Shirley no demoraría tanto en algo así, había algo más.  
—Contrabando —dijo Sherlock y su hija asintió con la cabeza. —¿Un 5?  
—Quizás, casi un 7 —respondió Shirley con parsimonia —. Asegúrate de que Víctor no experimente con el perro del vecino en mi ausencia.

Sherlock bufó, molesto. Nuevamente, su hija se había salido con la suya.

 

…

 

La escuela de Víctor era una de las más prestigiosas en Londres —tenía que serlo, por lo que cobraban—. Los salones contaban con la última tecnología; alumnos de caras estiradas y presumidas se dirigían a los lujosos autos que los llevarían de regreso a sus pomposas mansiones.

Sherlock bufó molesto; los profesores y alumnos que pasaban a su lado, se detenían para observarle, reconociendo al famoso Detective Consultor, le tomaban fotos e incluso, algunos osados le pedían que les dedujera algo.

—Abuelo —lo llamó Víctor, acercándose a Sherlock. El niño estaba usando su uniforme escolar, su rostro en una enorme mueca de aburrimiento.  
—Terminemos con esto —quería regresar a su casa y realizar algún experimento con los pies que Marcus, hijo de Molly, había conseguido para él.

Se adentraron en el aula que estaba en el fondo, del lado izquierdo; el lugar tenía un excelente equipo que nada tenía que envidiarle a Barts. Sorprendente para una escuela primaria. El lugar se encontraba vacío, salvo por dos hombres, uno de ellos, de 78 años, el otro, a la mitad de sus treinta, eran familiares, padre e hijo, sin duda.

—Profesor Watson —lo llamó el niño. El aludido, levantó la mirada, sonriendo al ver a su alumno.  
—Señor Holmes, me alegra que por fin trajera a un familiar —dijo el hombre, acercándose a Sherlock y a su nieto. —¿Está vez si es pariente tuyo?, ¿no volviste a contratar a algún extraño, verdad?  
—Por supuesto que no, señor Watson —bufó el menor —. Él es mi abuelo, el Detective Consultor, Sherlock Holmes.  
—Es un placer, señor Holmes, soy el profesor de Química, Hamish Watson, él es mi padre…  
—John Watson —se presentó el otro hombre, extendiendo su mano a Sherlock, quien la aceptó, con la única intención de tener más datos sobre él.  
—¿Afganistán o Irak? —preguntó el detective, confundiendo a padre e hijo.  
—Afganistán, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo supo?  
—El corte de pelo y la postura (que a pesar de los años aún conserva), gritan: militar. Fuiste dado de baja por una lesión en el hombro. Aunque usas bastón, no lo necesitas. Tienes 87 años, lo que significa que serviste al ejército hace 35 años, aproximadamente. Los conflictos más importantes en aquella época eran en Afganistán o en Irak, ¿por qué no pensar en otra zona de conflicto? —cuestionó Sherlock —En el cuello llevas dos cadenas, una es tu placa de identificación con tu nombre, rango y número de batallón, el cual fue enviado a medio oriente. Llevas seis años de viudo.  
—¿Cómo sabes que no soy divorciado? —preguntó John, sorprendido por las acertadas deducciones de Holmes.  
—Elemental. Llevas el anillo de tu esposa y el tuyo en una cadena de oro, ambos pulidos con cuidado; si estuvieras divorciado, no te habrías quedado con ellos —finalizó Sherlock.  
—Eso fue… increíble —nadie (salvo Víctor, sus hijos y nieto), consideraban su trabajo como algo interesante.  
—Eso… —Sherlock se aclaró la garganta —. No es lo que suelen decirme.  
—¿Ah, no?, ¿Qué suelen decirle?  
—Vete a la mierda —ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos y estallaron en risas.

Víctor contempló la escena, tan minucioso, como su madre o abuelo harían ante una escena del crimen. Había captado el brillo en los ojos de Sherlock, tan imperceptible para las personas comunes, que dudaba que los Watson se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Hamish se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos hombres, que ya habían iniciado una amena charla.

—Disculpen la interrupción, pero, creo que olvidan la razón por la que le he citado, señor Holmes.  
—¡Oh! Lo siento hijo, no era mi intención interrumpir tu trabajo —se disculpó John, apenado por lo sucedido —. Debo irme.

Víctor gruñó por lo bajo, debía hacer algo para evitar que John se fuera y también, recordar vengarse de su maestro después y de tal forma que nadie se enterara de su travesura.

—¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a comer algo, después de mi regaño? —intervino el niño, con una inocencia fingida, pero que cualquiera se creía (Menos un Holmes). —Mi abuelito me prometió llevarme al chino y después, quizás le convenza de contarle sus mejores casos, como la vez que logró detener archienemigo: Jim Moriarty y su red criminal.

John sonrió, ante el entusiasmo del niño. Aceptó la invitación, movido por la curiosidad y la emoción de una buena historia de guerra.

Sherlock no era tonto, podía ver claramente las intenciones de su nieto. ¿Enserio ese mocoso pensaba que iba a traicionar a su esposo? Quizás sí heredó algo de la idiotez de su padre.

—Por supuesto, me encantaría —¿cómo decir no a esos ojos de cachorro que le estaba poniendo el niño?  
—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Víctor y John se enterneció con su expresión de inocencia. Quizás, algún día, su hijo se anime a darle un nieto. —Nos veremos más tarde.

John salió del salón; pensaba ir afuera y tomar un poco de aire fresco, después de todo, era un bonito día y sería una pena no disfrutarlo. Se sentó en una banca cercana a la puerta; observó a los pocos alumnos que aún permanecían en las instalaciones. Sonrió.

Él no había asistido a una escuela como esa; su familia era de clase media baja; pero tenía grandes recuerdos de aquellas épocas. Sus compañeros de colegio —con algunos de ellos, aún mantenían contacto—; el equipo de Rugby. Su primer beso fue a los 10 años con Nancy Truman, la niña más bonita del salón; perdió su virginidad durante sus años de Preparatoria con Juliet Griffin, chica linda, aunque algo boba, después sus años en la milicia; ser herido en combate, el regreso a casa. Si no hubiera sido por su hermana Harry, quien le ayudó a encontrar trabajo en aquella pequeña clínica, jamás hubiese conocido a su querida Mary, con quien pasó sus mejores años y le dio el mejor regalo de todos: Hamish.

—¿Nos vamos? —la voz de un niño lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el infante a quien su hijo se refería como “el rey del infierno”, un poco exagerado, sí le preguntaban; pues a él le parecía alguien dulce, quizás algo inquieto.  
—Por supuesto —dijo John, levantándose con cierta dificultad.

John abordó un taxi, junto a los dos Holmes; durante el camino, Víctor le habló de los casos que su abuelo había resuelto durante los últimos años; Sherlock interrumpía de tanto en tanto para corregir o comentar lo idiotas que eran todos en Scotland Yard, incapaces de resolver un crimen sin la ayuda de un hombre que les doblaba la edad. Watson no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿tendría, algún día la oportunidad de ver el trabajo de ese hombre en primera persona?

El móvil de Sherlock sonó; acababa de recibir un mensaje del detective Smith; habían encontrado el cuerpo dentro de un apartamento; la mitad de la víctima —una mujer—, fue comida por roedores que la occisa criaba para alimentar las diferentes especies de reptiles que tenía por todo el piso.

—¿Un cuatro? —cuestionó el menor, leyendo el mensaje por encima del brazo de su abuelo.  
—Un cinco, quizás un seis —dijo Sherlock sonriendo. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron y no tardó en rogar ser incluido en la investigación.  
—No creo que un niño deba ver una escena de crimen y mucho menos si es sangrienta. No es bueno para él —ambos Holmes miraron a John como si de repente hubiese cambiado lugares con el mismísimo Moriarty.  
—Madre y mi abuelo me han llevado a su trabajo desde que tengo uso de razón —dijo el niño, cruzándose de brazos —. Mi primera palabra fue, de hecho el nombre del culpable de un fraude.  
—Usted es doctor, ¿no es así? —preguntó Sherlock, que ya le había dado indicaciones al taxista para cambiar de dirección.  
—Retirado, pero sí —respondió John.  
—Supongo que vio demasiadas cosas durante sus años en el ejército —agregó Víctor, comprendiendo las intenciones de su abuelo.  
—Bastantes, sí.  
—Suficientes para no querer ver más —continuó el joven y John asintió con la cabeza.  
—¿Desea acompañarnos? —dijo Sherlock.  
—¡Dios, si! —ambos Holmes sonrieron. El juego comenzaba.

 

Llegaron hasta el complejo de apartamentos; el lugar estaba acordonado por policías y cinta amarilla que Sherlock levantó para permitir el acceso de Víctor y de John. Watson observó a su alrededor; todos esos oficiales tenían la mitad de la edad de Holmes, quizás un poco menos, pero Sherlock se movía con tanta agilidad, tanta gracia que parecía irreal.  
Víctor tampoco se quedaba atrás; actuaba con la naturalidad que sólo los años de experiencia te proporcionan, algo tan extraño tratándose de un niño.

John se sobresaltó cuando el niño le tomó la mano.

—Se ve muy contento, señor Holmes —comentó Watson.  
—Sherlock —le corrigió con tono jovial —. Un asesinato, no hay arma homicida, ni herida visible en el cuerpo; las entradas no fueron forzadas. ¡Es navidad!

Víctor soltó una risilla.

—Mi abuelo no ha tenido casos desde hace tres días —explicó el niño —. Su cerebro (y una de las paredes de su habitación), comenzaban a resentirlo.

Una mujer pelirroja se acercó a ellos; su rostro sonriente y vivaz jovialidad, inmediatamente contagiaron a John.

—Sherlock, veo que trajo al pequeño monstruo. Me alegro —dijo la mujer y el infante bufó molesto. La odiaba; era tan obvio el interés que tenía por su madre que prácticamente hacía de tapete con tal de que Shirley la notara. Tan desagradable —. Oh, también hay un nuevo rostro.  
—Que observadora es —bufó Víctor —. Espero que su pequeño cerebro no haya sufrido mucho daño por el esfuerzo.  
—¡Víctor! —lo reprendió John, sin embargo, la mujer no parecía ofendida.  
—Los Holmes siempre dicen lo que piensan —dijo la mujer. —Soy la detective Samantha Smith, puede llamarme Sam.  
—John Watson —estrecharon la mano. La detective parecía una mujer encantadora; quizás si él tuviera unos años menos, la invitaría a salir.  
—Me da gusto que por fin haya un nuevo "señor Holmes". Espero que pueda domar a estos tres —ok, eso no le gusto para nada.  
—No soy gay/ no es mi pareja —dijeron John y Sherlock, al unísono.

Sam sonrió. Quizás su infancia y adolescencia como fujoshi dejaron estragos en ella, pues, a su parecer, esos dos hacían una hermosa pareja.

—¿Iniciamos? —dijo Víctor molesto, esa loca iba a arruinar su plan de seguir así.

Samantha los condujo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la víctima; el piso estaba en perfecto orden, nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Sherlock sacó su lupa de bolsillo y comenzó con su trabajo; después de 5 minutos se levantó y pidió a John que le diera su opinión y éste, nervioso, lo hizo.

 

Mujer, de entre 30 y 34 años; no tenía lesiones aparentes, aunque era difícil saber a simple vista, ya que las ratas se habían devorado la mitad superior del cuerpo.

Sherlock resolvió el caso en media hora. Al parecer, la víctima (Wendy Rush), murió al estrellarse con la pecera que contenía a las ratas; los vidrios rotos le cortaron la carótida, desangrándose en cuestión de segundos. Los roedores se habían concentrado sólo en la mitad del cuerpo, por ser criaturas sin pelo, que necesitaban cierta temperatura que les proporcionaba una lámpara especial, mismo motivo por el que no se encontraban por todo el piso.  
Basado en todo eso, Sherlock pudo calcular el peso, altura y fuerza del culpable: Dick Rush, hermano de la víctima.

Luego de resolver el caso; los tres se dirigieron a comer a Angel’s; el viejo dueño hace tiempo que había fallecido, pero su hija, trataba a los Holmes con la misma cordialidad que su padre.

—¿No piensas comer? —dijo John, al notar que Sherlock no había tocada su comida. Víctor, por otro lado, casi terminaba su porción y ya se preparaba para pedir el postre.  
—Madre y mi abuelo casi no comen o duermen —mencionó el niño como quitándole importancia al asunto.  
—Sólo consumimos lo necesario para mantener funcionando nuestros vehículos.  
—Ellos ven a sus cuerpos como simples transportes de sus cerebros —le explicó Víctor.  
—Bueno, “transporte” o no, debes de comer. Sherlock, ya no estás en edad para malpasarte.

Sherlock bufó, pero para sorpresa de su nieto, comenzó a comer. Víctor pensó que, quizás, John si era lo que su abuelo necesitaba para superar la pérdida de su pareja.  
La brillante mente de Víctor comenzó a fraguar un plan para lograr que John y Sherlock se unieran (aunque eso significara tener al profesor Watson como tío). Sonrió, ya sabía qué hacer.

—¿Sabe? A mi abuelo le vendría bien su ayuda de vez en cuando —dijo el niño mientras jugaba con el merengue de su rebanada de tarta —. Madre tiene sus propios casos y no siempre pueden hacerse compañía.  
—No creo que a Sherlock le agrade la idea —repuso John, aunque internamente, rogaba porque el Detective Consultor, lo invitara a participar en otro de sus casos.

Víctor hizo una mueca de decepción, sólo perceptible para Sherlock, quien frunció el ceño, tratando de deducir las intenciones de su nieto.

—Usted vive solo, ¿no es así? —John ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo lo había sabido; llevaba pocas horas con los Holmes y ya conocía su prodigiosa capacidad, aunque no dejaba de sorprenderle. Sherlock frunció el ceño; mentalmente tuvo que darle la razón a la I.D. Sam: su nieto era un pequeño monstruo. —En primavera nos quedamos a las afueras de Londres, en una casa con jardín donde mi abuelo puede dedicarse a la apicultura, pero el resto del año vivimos aquí, en Baker Street; tan solo unos edificios más adelante. La señora Hudson le heredó al abuelo el 221B cuando murió. Madre y yo vivimos en el primer piso y el abuelo vive completamente solo en el segundo piso.  
—Tengo a Trevor —se quejó Sherlock.  
—Una calavera con el apellido del abuelito, definitivamente no es compañía —replicó el menor y Sherlock odio que su nieto hubiese sacado el carácter de Víctor —. Además. Seguro que al doctor Watson le encantaría ayudarte a resolver casos —el niño miró a ambos adultos con una sonrisa —. Nunca está de más tener un médico en casa. Recuerda el incidente de hace cinco días.

John parpadeó varias veces; de pronto, sentía la adrenalina agolparse en todo su cuerpo, imaginando los distintos peligros que Sherlock tenía que sortear.

—¿Le gustaría conocer el 221B? —cuestionó Víctor y John asintió sin ser consciente de ello.

 

…

 

Mientras Víctor le mostraba el 221B a John; Sherlock meditaba sobre la idea de compartir el piso con alguien más; por algún motivo, el que esa persona fuese precisamente John, no le desagradaba, era, como si Watson siempre hubiese pertenecido a ese lugar, a él.

John aceptó mudarse con ellos; después de todo, su actual hogar le traía demasiados recuerdos amargos y la casa sería mejor usada por Hamish y su novia; quizás, así se decidirían a darles nietos.

 

Los Holmes regresaron a Baker Street el último día de primavera, el mismo día que John escogió para mudarse. Su nueva habitación era amplia y ciertamente acogedora. Sherlock tenía su alcoba en la primera planta, aunque, como Watson descubrió esa noche, ni él, ni su hija, dormían demasiado.

Hablando de los hijos de Sherlock. John conoció a Shirley, la hija menor era una mujer de largos cabellos negros y rizados, unos hermosos ojos color ópalo, su rostro era muy parecido al de Holmes, pero con los rasgos más finos y femeninos; la personalidad de ella también era muy parecida a la de su padre; John hasta podría atreverse a decir, que era, sin lugar a dudas, la versión femenina de Sherlock. Tenía un hermano mayor; Scott, estuvo algunos años en la milicia, en la fuerza aérea, para ser más específicos, donde recibió el grado de Capitán, antes de retirarse para dedicar su vida a la política (algo que no le agradó a Sherlock). Scott era alto, tanto como su padre lo fue alguna vez; sus ojos verdes y rubios cabellos, como los de otro su padre.  
John recordó que, el siguiente día luego de mudarse (luego de conocer a Scott y de que éste se fuera), Víctor le dijo que su tío ocupaba el lugar que el hermano de su abuelo dejó al retirarse; que era el Imperio Británico.

—Buenos días, doctor Watson —dijo Shirley que bebía una taza de té.  
—Buenos días —saludó John que ingresó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero Víctor ya se le había adelantado, pues mi su madre o abuelo tenían gusto por cocinar.   
—Espero tuviera un sueño reparador.  
—Sí —se aclaró la garganta —. Gracias.  
—Padre se está alistando para un caso. Saldrá en un momento —Shirley dejó la taza del té en la mesa, pero no había tocado su desayuno.  
—Víctor ha salido con sus amigos y no regresará hasta la tarde —le informó —. Debo irme.

John asintió, sin molestarse en preguntar; seguramente tenía algún caso de homicidio que resolver. Sherlock salió de su habitación poco después, enfundado en su sobretodo negro, que le daba el mismo estilo de años atrás.

 

…

 

Los meses fueron pasando con rapidez, hasta convertirse en un año. Sherlock y John pasaban todo su tiempo juntos, ya fuera resolviendo casos, dando largas caminatas por el parque para evitar que sus tendones perdieran elasticidad o simplemente en casa, descansando junto al fuego. Víctor sonreía cada vez que subía a visitarlos y les encontraba dormidos, uno al lado del otro; por otro lado, Scott y Shirley no estaban nada complacidos con dicha relación, pero ninguno intentó separarlos.

Una mañana, luego de regresar de un caso (en el que Sherlock terminó sumergido en el Támesis, al intentar atrapar al criminal en turno). John, lo había reprendido por la imprudencia, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? ¡En pleno invierno!

—Eres un inconsciente, idiota —replicó John, mientras se aseguraba que los paramédicos mantuvieran estable la temperatura de Sherlock —. ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste morir? No, claro que no, eso te importa una mierda. ¿Al menos pensaste en tus hijos… en tu nieto? —Sherlock abrió la boca para contestar, pero lo único que logró fue que John le metiera un termómetro —. Está claro que no, porque la familia no significa nada para… —no pudo seguir con su monologó; Sherlock se había quitado el termómetro y unido los labios a los de John.

El beso fue sorpresivo para John, pero, no pudo evitarlo y terminó respondiendo el contacto. En Londres, los primeros copos de nieve caían, anunciaban el comienzo del invierno y una nueva historia de amor nacía, una que siempre estuvo destinada a suceder.

 

Fin.


End file.
